Memoirs of a Jomblo
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Dua-duanya mirip karena sama-sama bego. Dan katanya kalau mirip itu jodoh. ・ [05 X 16]・ [#Spin Off dari 'Team Up' chapter 7]


Siapa yang tidak kesal karena diabaikan?

Jitou Hiroshi salah satunya.

Padahal belum lama ini mereka baikan dari rusuh-rusuh heboh. Bahasa gaulnya; tawur. Bukan—bukan jenis berantem pake jurus tangan terus ada pipi-pipi bonyok, kok. Hanya perang mulut biasa. Sama perang batin.

Apalagi sejak tahu sobat tercintanya ternyata uniseks. Di kartu penduduknya memang tertulis jenis kelamin laki-laki, tapi kalau sudah menyusup ke dalam layar televisi, paha mulusnya mampu mengalihkan dunia para kaum adam.

.

T.S.U.R.U.N.O.M.I.S.A

.

Buang jauh-jauh posternya dari dinding kamar, bakar semua _photo pack_ di tumpukan laci, basmi semua artikel di kolong tempat tidur. Jitou juga harus berhenti lama-lama di kamar mandi kalau urusannya bukan membilas badan. Bayangkan berapa banyak uang jajan ekstra yang harus terkuras demi stok sabun dan tisu selama terjebak _nge-idol_.

"Jadi!? Benernya loe dengerin gue nggak sih?"

Meskipun makhluk manis seratus enampuluhan senti di hadapannya selintas bersuara merdu, belum bertransformasi menyerupai mahadewi yang sering berkeliaran di iklan minuman kaleng, _tapi—_

"Sorry, gue mau ke WC bentar,"

 _Hari itu—setengah gulung tisu menjadi korban_.

* * *

 **Memoirs of a Jomblo**

.  
 **Captain Tsubasa** (c) Takahashi Youichi

 **Warning** : AU. Non EYD. Bahasa semau gue. OOC. Friendship nyerempet homo tapi niatnya tetep friendship, nah loh susahnya minta ampun!  
Spin off dari fic **_TEAM UP!_** , diambil setelah Hirado-combi rujuk di chapter 7. Maaf ya belum apdet lagi, diusahain ASAP kok ;) #wink

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah Jitou jelek _banget_ sepanjang pagi.

Sampai siang juga masih jelek.

Tidak mengubah takdir kalau sampai kapanpun wajahnya memang jelek. _Duh_ , bukan litotes bukan juga bermaksud pesimis. Soalnya kalau lebih ganteng dari sekarang, Jitou yakin dirinya bakal jadi incaran para pencari bakat yang rajin mondar-mandir areal Harajuku dan Shibuya.

Pede itu perlu, tolong maklum.

'Kan gawat kalau dia terlalu laku dan khilaf lalu berujung nikah muda. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menggendong bayi mungil dalam tahun-tahun ke depan. (Gendong jamu malah lebih mungkin, soalnya Jitou suka hal-hal alami seperti jahe atau kencur. Diam-diam pria ini mempermasalahkan asupan ke dalam badan demi kesehatan hari kemudian.)

Masalahnya, sohibnya sudah harus mengalaminya. Akan.

"TUNANGAN!?"

Pekik dramatis si badan bengkak. Efek BLEDARRR menyembur imajiner di belakang punggung.

"Iya. _Week end_ minggu depan gue bakal ketemu dia sepaket bareng ortunya."

"TAPI ITU KAN JADWAL PREMIER FILM JAMES BONDING?!"

Etdah.

Wajar kali ya, kalau sampai sekarang Jitou masih jomjom bloblo.

* * *

.

"Tunangan?! Loe tau efek tak jenuh ganda dari tunangan? Nggak, gue nggak lagi ngomongin produk minyak goreng!"

.

* * *

Tadi tangannya baru megang sepatu sport keren merk terkenal.

Harganya berapa ya?

Mungkin bisa beli empat ratus kilo beras kalo ditotal bersih. Sungguh tidak terjangkau oleh isi dompetnya yang tiap hari direcoki maksimal dua-tiga lembar ribuan yen. Pura-pura tidak tergiur, Jitou bersiul-siul sumbang sambil melirik ke arah manekin yang masih telanjang karena petugas etalase belum sempat beroperasi.

(Pria sehat selalu punya bahan coli sekalipun sumbernya hanya benda mati atau karakter beda dimensi.)

Tiga langkah di depan, Sano sibuk geser-geser baju yang bergantung nyaman dalam kaitan. Pikir Jitou, mungkin sobat kecilnya ini lagi berupaya mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk diberikan pada sang calon di hari berbahagia.

Ada kaos yang gambarnya gorila bertuliskan 'nggak mirip gue, suer!'. Lucu juga. Jitou keburu pengen beli kalau tidak ingat dia lupa bawa dompet.

"Gue belum pernah liat wajahnya, btw..." Sano berujar mendadak di tengah _hunting_ kaos.

Kicep, "Ini bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya, parah loe! Berbakti bukan berarti kebebasan jadi taruhannya," perjodohan itu ibarat nekat membeli kucing dalam karung. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang sadar kalau kucingnya sudah keburu mati di dalam karena pengap. Lebih horror, isinya ternyata bukan kucing, tapi ayam, "Pokoknya gue nentang perjodohan ini!"

"Gue juga nggak mau kali, aslinya... minggu depan kan hari spesial."

Angguk kepala paham, "Iya. Premier film James Bonding, kan!?"

"Loe bego, ya!?"

Udah tiga jam kira-kira Jitou nguntit sohib tercinta yang ternyata sibuk ngider-ngider area pertokoan. Si empunya badan gede sudah terlalu lelah untuk tidak diacuhkan, jadi dia tetap ngotot untuk mengikuti kemanapun Sano pergi selama seharian penuh.

Sano juga pasrah. Bibir tipis yang akhir-akhir memilih bungkam dan bermuka masam akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mau angkat bicara. Tampaknya cukup merasa bersalah karena keputusan seenaknya dari orang tua yang menurutnya terlalu tiba-tiba sempat membuatnya emosi jiwa. Dan Jitou menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Lagian karir loe juga bakal gimana ntarannya? Misa mau dibikin pensiun?" nadanya harap-harap cemas.

Rambut sebahu Sano sejenak bergoyang, "Kalau terpaksanya gitu, apa boleh buat sih..."

"...gila,"

— _KRUYUKKK_

Katanya perut lapar tanda spesies primata golongan mamalia tengah terancam bahaya. Jitou yakin saat ini hatinya retak-retak karena kurang asupan B2 dan B12, bukan karena si pendek berambut coklat mendahuluinya punya pasangan hidup.

Saat mereka sepakat menjalin persahabatan sehidup semati, mereka juga pernah sepakat jomblo sampai maut memisahkan. _So Gay yet beautiful_. _True friendship never dies!_

(Kenyataannya Jitou bukan penggemar Daniel Burton dan belum membaca novel Heartbound sampai habis. _Ukh_.)

"Jitou, awas!"

Melamun bawa petaka. Badan kekarnya menabrak seorang gadis sehingga es krim di tangannya jatuh berantakan di lantai mall elit. Harum merebak seiring helai demi helai gelapnya dalam ikat kuncir kuda tersapu angin sebelum jatuh searah gravitasi. CANTIK BANGET, MASA?!

(Walau masih lebih cantik Misa, sih. Eh, Jitou nggak lagi butuh tisu kok.)

"Heh! Pake mata dong kalau jalan!" cantik-cantik galak ternyata, "Liat rok aku jadi kotor 'kan?! Bajuku juga! Astaga, sepatuku juga!"

"Maaf. Nggak sengaja, enelan!" Jitou senyum kikuk.

"Kalau semua bisa pake maaf, nggak perlu namanya polisi! Harga baju ini mahal tauk! Es krimnya juga! Mana belum sempet dimakan, lagi. Ah, sial banget hari ini, make-up aku juga pasti jadi luntur!"

Kalau pesona fisik yang ditangkap netra hancur seketika, mungkin begini ini contohnya. Entah karena memang Jitou selalu sial kalau berurusan dengan tulang rusuk kehidupan yang hilang, entah karena dia jarang berdoa sungguh-sungguh, atau memang ada kutukan jomblo menempel akibat sering memakai sepatu kanan dan kiri terbalik. Entahlah.

Tapi kalau soal galak, Jitou tahu siapa yang lebih galak.

"Heh. loe. Iya, ELO." masih mengingat kodrat sebagai laki-laki berbudi pekerti, dua bogem Sano tetap tersimpan di dalam saku supaya jangan kelepasan. Kalau kepleset melayangkan _upper cut,_ takutnya mereka digrebek sekuriti—berabe, "Biasa aja donk, dia kan udah minta maaf. Lagian baju kotor tinggal dilap aja pake sapu tangan... oh, atau sapu tangan loe mahal juga jadi takut kotor?"

Kayak lihat dua dewi khayangan berebut apel emas. Sebentar, minus Jitou sepertinya mendadak parah.

Ini yang paling bikin sumpek dari perempuan kecentilan; suara tinggi melengking, "Apa sih!? Kalian nggak tau aku siapa? Kalian bisa kena masalah!"

"Bodo amat. Ngomong-ngomong suara loe tadi nada dasarnya D minor, telinga gue sakit."

(Kalau satu oktaf dibawah, disinyalir sebagai BGM film-fillm horror.)

"Dasar cowok-cowok kasar! Kalian berdua seumur hidup nggak bakalan punya pacar!" kemudian gadis itu berlalu dengan cara berlari-lari kecil, persis gaya lari titan banci tujuh meter. Meninggalkan TKP yang menit-menit berikutnya harus diurus oleh petugas kebersihan dan karbon cair.

 _Tuh, kan. Jitou emang udah takdirnya dipepet dewa tuna asmara._

* * *

.

"Gue yakin 100% yakin kalau sendok ada di tangan kanan. _Handphone_ ada di tangan kiri. Dan Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan."

.

* * *

Jadi jomblo tuh asik. Ciyus.

Hari ini pun tanpa berkecil hati dengan perutnya yang kurang rata, Jitou puas rebahan beralaskan tatami dengan memakai singlet dan bokser tanpa ada yang memarahi. Bising deru kipas angin di volume maksimum bertabrakan dengan bunyi lonceng khas musim panas.

 _KLING_ —

(Jadi jomblo juga bukan dosa, kok. Hanya sedikit tertekan.)

Kalau mau, bisa saja dia menghubungi Sano agar dibawakan semangka dingin untuk dimakan bersama di teras rumah hingga matahari dadah-dadah.

Mampir dalam wujud Tsuruno Misa berbalut kimono juga boleh, Jitou lumayan _ngarep_.

 _BEHAVE, MAN!_

Segawat-gawatnya status kosongnya yang tanpa gandengan, dia anti makan teman apalagi makan batang. Jitou Hiroshi kuat, sekuat tembok Berlin.

(Masalahnya, tembok Berlin sekarang sudah hancur berkeping.)

Otak kurang jeniusnya yakin kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan acara pertunangan tersebut atas nama persahabatan. Pokoknya yang lebih klasik dan lebih romantik daripada hanya sekedar mendobrak pintu gereja lalu menculik mempelai pria menjauhi altar utama. Lebih dramatis daripada adegan vampir tampan dan istrinya bersenggama di pinggir danau dari sebuah judul film Hollywood ternama.

"Mengikat dua janji itu nggak sembarangan. Bego."

Sano bego.

 _KLING—KLING—KLING_ —

.

Tidak ada semangka maupun paha Misa. Jitou harus puas menikmati tiga potong es mambo yang rasanya hambar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pomade. _Cek_.

Dasi kupu-kupu. _Cek_.

Parfum harum bergamot. _Cek_.

Sepatu pantofel clink-clink berkilau. _Cek_.

Maka di depan cermin—tak terhitung lamanya—Jitou sibuk membenahi penampilan sekedar memperbaiki urusan kecil ini dan itu. Ribet, memang. Tapi langkahnya tidak boleh salah sama sekali, mengingat sekarang dia sedang ada di lantai paling atas restoran mewah yang biasa didatangi para pebisnis dan politikus ternama.

 _Warbyasah_. Dalam belasan menit dia benar-benar mampu berbaur dengan para pelayan yang ada setelah mengamati sebentar gerak-gerik mereka. Sedikit-sedikit posisinya bergeser mendekati sebuah meja di ujung, agak jauh dari posisi tamu-tamu elegan lainnya.

Untunglah tidak sulit untuk menemukan meja incarannya, mengingat ibunda sang sahabat memang pelakon terkenal yang sering eksis di layar kaca. Beliau juga salah satu alasan Sano menggeluti profesi yang sama mengingat mereka jarang sekali bertemu meskipun hidup di bawah satu atap.

"Lama nggak ketemu, Mimosa! Apa kabar, _Jeng_!?"

"Baik, astaga! Kamu makin cantik aja, _Jeng_!"

"Duh, bisa aja _Jeng,_ mujinya. Situ kali yang makin cantik."

"Ah, yang masa, _Jeng_!?"

Sayup-sayup kancrut basa-basi genit tante-tante bertabrakan nyaring di udara. Derit kursi beradu sangat halus dengan ubin, menyombongkan hasil latihan _table manner_. Makanan kecil dan minuman pembasuh kerongkongan telah tersedia di tengah lima entitas berparas bahagia.

 _Tapi Sano di mana?_

"Heh, kamu jangan celingak-celinguk! Nih, anter makanan ini ke meja nomor lima!"

Disangka pelayan sungguhan, sial kuadrat. Tapi niat utamanya memang menyusup ke dalam pasukan jas hitam yang berlalu lalang—bak ninja. Menanti momen pas untuk menarik sahabatnya keluar jendela ala protagonis film-film laga.

"Terima kasih banyak atas undangan ini, Om... Tante..."

Rahang keras Jitou hampir lepas melihat sosok saingan yang tengah duduk sopan sangat mendekati tipe Yamato Nadeshiko. Rambut panjang hitam kuncir kuda dengan hiasan pita elok. Pundaknya yang mungil tertutup gaun sederhana berpotongan A-line dipadu dengan rok panjang motif floral.

(Sebentar, apa tadi Jitou sempat menyebutnya sebagai saingan?)

Yang pasti dia seperti pernah melihat gadis itu entah di mana. Mungkin di negeri dongeng, memorinya tidak berusaha mengingat sungguh-sungguh.

"Woi, bengong aja! Buruan anterin minuman ini ke meja sembilan!"

Ahelah. Lagi seru begini.

Niat Jitou melangkah ogah dihentikan oleh bunyi lift, _TINGGG_ , yang kemudian pintunya terbuka lalu mempersilakan muatannya untuk bertolak ke dalam ruangan di lantai tujuan.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

.

Bunyi hak sepatu mengetuk sisi keras lantai berbahan dasar keramik granit. Seluruh pasang mata yang awas dunia infotainment mengalihkan fokusnya dari kegiatan yang ada, menjauhkan bibir-bibir gagal menutup yang sering mengucapkan angka puluhan juta dari gelas anggur beraroma tengik.

Keringat-keringat kecil jatuh pelan-pelan di dalam ruangan dingin, "Anjir..."

.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

.

"WUANJEER!" Jitou ikut latah, tapi lebih alay.

.

 _Shit JUST got_ _ **real**_ _._

.

Bukan Sano—Ok, itu Sano. Tapi bukan. HALAH, RIBET!

Sayangnya tidak ada acara konferensi pers atau acara salaman seharga seratus ribuan ala idola-idola yang rajin tampil satu panggung rembukan. Yang ada seorang gadis mungil berbalut _one piece_ khas musim panas dengan aplikasi _lace_ berwarna gading, cenderung transparan seperti bulu beruang kutub. Paduannya sangat serasi dengan kasut ala dewi Yunani dan topi besar dengan hiasan kembang minimalis.

Apa itu tatakrama jika berhadapan dengan _super idol_ Tsuruno Misa? Tua muda dan hanya kaya (dengarkan ini para vvota sekalian; barang-barang koleksi waifu kalian diberkati oleh isi dompet. Terjun ke dalam profesi ini membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan materi), bisik-bisik kagum sampai mesum bergema memenuhi sudut balkon.

"Selamat siang, maaf aku terlambat."

Meletakkan minuman yang dibawa ke sembarang meja kosong, setelahnya Jitou merapat ke dinding sembari menutup muka menggunakan nampan untuk menyamarkan keberadaan. Posisinya yang cukup dekat dengan meja _camer_ —eh, maksudnya, ayah bunda sang sahabat dan tiga sosok lain tamunya membuat percakapan mereka cukup jelas terdengar.

"MITSURU! APA-APAAN INI!"

"MIMOSA, APA-APAAN INI?"

"APA-APAAN INI YANG APA-APAAN?!"

 _Dih_ , pada mendadak konslet.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan, anak tunggal keluarga Sano malah fokus pada gadis yang duduk tepat di seberang, "Oh, kamu calonku? Nggak kaget juga sih, aku udah sempet ngubek-ngubek internet terus lucu aja ternyata PP medsos kamu alay banget."

"MITSURU!"

Wajah sang bunda merah padam, malu pastinya. Sayangnya beliau-beliau berumur yang mengitari meja seakan dihipnotis sehingga menjadi paralis. Tidak ada tubuh yang bergerak untuk menanggapi, seakan mereka masih berusaha mencerna situasi, persis usaha anak warnet untuk mendownload film bokep satu giga dengan kecepatan 8KBps. Amit-amit jabang kremi.

(Ciyus! Jitou baru tahu kalau sahabatnya bukan hanya sekedar tengil imut tapi punya nyali bak peserta gladiator—

"Maaf aku nggak sopan, Om. Tante. Kenalin namaku Sano Mitsuru, dan aku cowok tulen kok, masih bisa ngehamilin anak Om Tante sekalian." hanjir, Jitou pengen ngakak nyembur, "Tapi aku juga punya identitas sebagai Tsuruno Misa karena alasan pribadi. Untuk pertama-tama, aku ingin ngobrol dulu dengan calonku tersayang. Hai, kita ketemu lagi!"

.

Yang disapa sibuk pasang muka cengok.

.

Sedikit mengobservasi dengan ketukan jari di dagu dan kepala yang miring, ada senyum memancar prihatin, "Wow. Ternyata kamu nggak lebih cantik dari aku, ya... _mix-match_ baju kamu juga maksa abis, selera fashion kamu gimana, sih? Katanya suka barang mahal."

"MITSURU, CUKUP!"

"MAMA!"

Aktris terkenal versus idola sejuta umat. Penghuni ruangan berjuang mencari-cari arah kamera tersembunyi karena meyakini ada _shooting_ terselubung tengah berlangsung.

"Ke depannya yang akan membina rumah tangga itu kami, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga, jadi tolong biarin aku bicara!"

—dan juga jantan. Jitou ingin tepuk tangan keras-keras andai dua tangannya bebas dari nampan yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya.)

"A-aku minta penjelasan." setelah suasana terbilang kondusif, gadis itu bersuara akhirnya.

"Nggak ada yang harus dijelasin. Ini profesiku yang lain, dan aku masih belum punya niat untuk pensiun. Jadi kalau kamu nggak bisa nerima calon suami yang seperti ini, acara perjodohan ini yang harus pensiun."

Nice. NICE.

Seringai provokatif Sano belum berakhir, "Lagian kamu kan benci cowok kasar. Hati-hati. Aku kalau main kasar banget, loh."

Berjengit. Warna kulit wajah sang Yamato Nadeshiko bertransformasi menjadi apel rebus.

"Main bola maksutnya,"

Oh.

Jitou diam-diam kecewa— _eh_!?

Semakin dilihat baik-baik, paras rupawan sang gadis mulai dirundung pucat. Samar-samar sepertinya dia mulai ingat siapa sosok asli di hadapannya sehingga air matanya menetes beruntun, "Maaf... waktu itu... aku keterlaluan..."

(Di titik ini Jitou mulai sadar identitas sang gadis. Sepertinya dikutuk jomblo mendadak di sebuah mall jadi pengalaman cukup berkesan.)

"Udah kumaafin kok." sapu tangan polkadot terjulur ke tengah meja, "Sapu tanganku nggak mahal, tapi bisa buat ngapus air mata kamu."

Dunia serasa milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak; mungkin saat itu juga ada bunga-bunga imajiner dan debur ombak lewat entah darimana.

Emak-emak dan bapak-bapak yang daritadi hanya bisa mingkem, mulai saling melempar obrolan. Pasangan suami-istri di sisi berhadapan bahkan memuji keberanian dan kesungguhan calon menantunya yang luar biasa. Ayah sang gadis bahkan meminta ijin untuk berfoto bersama supaya nantinya bisa pamer di instagram.

Di tengah atmosfer tegang yang semakin mencair, ada yang diam-diam melipir dari bising ruangan, mengakhiri permainan ninja-ninjaan. Punggung besar berbalut jas bersandar pada dinding kosong, di tengah lorong yang jauh dari keramaian. Mengurungkan niat mulia untuk mengganggu acara pertunangan dan mencoba berbesar hati.

 _Mampus loe Jitou. Sobat loe bentar lagi ngelepas status lajang. Siap-siap aja loe jadi kacang habis ini._

Ada yang masih bermental anak kecil dan anti keluar dari zona nyaman. Bagaimanapun, menjalin persahabatan dalam skala tahunan bukan hal mudah, bukan hanya pengidap OCD yang takut pada pertanda demikian.

Palu telah diketuk. Nasib sudah diputuskan.

"Jomblo ya jomblo aja..."

* * *

.

"Sekeren apapun gaya loe. Semodis apapun pakean loe. Kalau malem minggu jalan-jalan sendirian itu namanya jomblo."

.

* * *

"Terus bangga jadi jomblo?"

Kolor Jitou hampir terbang melihat bidadari khayangan tiba-tiba nangkring di sebelah. Sayang dia kurang sigap buat jatuhin nampan, soalnya di iklan-iklan biasanya ada adegan sama-sama jongkok _slowmotion_ buat ngambil barang yang jatuh sekalian modus pegangan tangan.

 _HEH, SADAR! SEBELAH LOE ITU SANO! SAHABAT LOE!_

"SANO!?"

Kerlingan dari ujung mata yang berhias sapuan _eyeliner_ , "Rese, loe. Kayak ngeliat hantu aja..."

Angin dari jendela besar di depan sepoi-sepoi banget deh, rasanya daritadi manggil-manggil gitu. Orang mati bunuh diri karena tengsin pasti mustahil masuk koran, apalagi dicetak di bagian _headline_ kan?

Ngik. Ngok. Ngik.

Dua menit mereka cuma hening bersisian, sibuk nyari kalimat pembuka ala pidato-pidato kepala sekolah. Sampai akhirnya ada hela napas ambigu terdengar pelan di menit ketiga, Sano maju satu langkah ke depan untuk mencuri perhatian.

"Yuk!"

"Yuk?" Jitou membeo cerdas.

"Nonton premiere James Bonding. Loe yang traktir."

 _Demi kamu, sayang... jangankan cuma beli tiket, beli kapal pesiar juga abang jabanin!_

"Kok gue?!" gagal saudara-saudara. Jitou ternyata punya bibit tsundere.

"Wajar donk cowok yang traktir ceweknya pas kencan." si mungil sengaja manyunin bibir berkilau, efek _lipgloss_ merah muda.

Fokus buyar. Jitou hampir terangsang menapaki jalan menikung, "Maksud loe kita homo?! Ganti baju gih, sana... bakal digrebek paparazzi ntar kalau loe jalan-jalan sebagai Misa."

"Nggapapa. Sekali ini aja nggapapa, biar seru." gamitan di lengan kekarnya membuat Jitou hampir lupa kalau dia menyandang status jomblo. Lebih parah, dia lupa pemilik wangi citrus di sebelahnya berjenis kelamin sama, "Hari ini kan _couple day_ , kalau beli tiket pasangan bisa dapet diskon. Lumayan."

Indahnya. Inikah namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga?

 _Salah, nyet. Yang bener tuh habis gelap terbitlah terang._

Soalnya sepanjang headcanon Jitou yang bertebaran dalam mimpi basah, rasanya baru kali ini ada yang berhasil nyata. Sayangnya dia harus menahan diri teriak 'berhasil-berhasil-berhasil, horeee!' ala mbak Dora karena masih mengutamakan gengsi pria.

"Habis itu kita makan malem terus main ke _game center_. Pokoknya hari ini loe semua yang traktir."

"KOK GUE!?"

"Udah gue duga loe emang bego—" dasi yang mencekik leher ditarik paksa, sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat di pipi.

"—met ultah, Bro!"

(Padahal maksudnya bagai mendapat durian runtuh.)

.

.

"Jitou..."

"Ng?"

"Sehabis nonton, kita langsung pulang aja, ya. Hadiah spesialnya bakal gue kasih di kamar loe."

Jitou kelabakan nyadar tisu di kamar mandinya belum di- _refill_.

* * *

.

 _Jitou Hiroshi changed his Facebook status from ''single" to "it's complicated"._

.

* * *

.

.

Tebak siapa yang semalem suntuk lari-lari keliling kompleks sambil pakai kaos gambar gorila bertuliskan "nggak mirip gue, suer!".

* * *

 **END**


End file.
